


Why am I here? || Sander Sides x Male! Mute! Reader

by Parakeet Player (zWolfie_YT), zWolfie_YT



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AlotOfFluff, M/M, MyOCIsInHereForComicRelief, Reader is mute, ReaderHasDepression, ThereMayBeSmutUpToYou, VirgilhasWings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zWolfie_YT/pseuds/Parakeet%20Player, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zWolfie_YT/pseuds/zWolfie_YT
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) was a huge fan of Thomas Sanders, he knew him from his YouTube Channel and his Vines. He mainly enjoyed watching his Sander Sides videos. One day, he moved to L.A due to a new job, little did he know, a certain person he enjoys lives right across the street from him.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> There will be warnings in the beginning of the chapters. And before anyone starts to hate on me, my OC is only in here for Comic relief and for the reader to have someone other than Thomas and the sides to talk to. So don't go be a b*tch about it. Thank you!

(Y/N) (L/N) was your typical, average, young boy.... Except for the fact that he was born a mute. Growing up, he struggled to make friends or participate in class. Even with all of this there was something he did enjoy. The internet. Anytime he had the chance he would go onto his computer or phone and open YouTube to watch his favorite person on the internet. Thomas Sanders. He enjoyed his videos and his vines, but he **loved** his Sander Sides videos, they made (Y/N) feel better about himself, and laugh at the insults Roman threw at Virgil. Anytime Roman says an insult (Y/N) feels bad for Virgil. He understands how he feels though. He has been treated either poorly for being mute, or treated with pity.  _I wonder what it would be like to meet Thomas._ He laughed. He knew that wasn't possible. Soon his alarm went off, signaling he had to go to work. He got up and changed from his blue jeans and (F/C) shirt and into a pair of black suit pants, a white button up shirt, black shoes, and a (F/C) tie. When he was done he grabbed his phone, keys, and put on his Black leather jacket before kissing his mom goodbye and walking out the door. He got in his car and started to drive to his work.

 

When he got there he checked in and walked to his office. While he was working someone tapped on his shoulder, so he turned around and was faced with his bossed. He looked shocked, scared even. Why was she there? What did she need? Did he do something wrong? Is he gonna get fired? While he was thinking his bossed smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"It's okay (Y/N). I just wanted to tell you that there's a new job opening for you!" She said, smiling. (Y/N) looked up at this and wrote on a note.

 

'Where is it at?' He picked up the note and showed it to her.

 

"It's in L.A!" She almost squealed. She enjoyed having (Y/N) as an employee, and she has seen what he can do so she was very excited for him.

 

(Y/N) on the other hand. He wasn't as excited. He was nervous. He would have to leave his family and friends behind, so how would they react to this? He looked at his boss and smiled before asking to leave early to pack, which she said yes. When he got home he talked about it with his family and friends and they al said that he should take it, and that they don't mind. So he took the offer and started to pack up when his mother walked into his room.

 

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." She walked up to (Y/N) and hugged him. He hugged back, of course. 

 

After they hugged she left his room, letting him pack. Once he was done packing and loading everything into his car he said goodbye one final time before getting in his car a driving to L.A. When he arrived there he got inside and started to unpack. It took him the entire day to unpack, so once he finished he went to bed. Excited for what tomorrow has to bring.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wakes up and notices he's not alone. Who are they?

(Y/N) woke up to the sun shining through his window, the curtains open. He sat up a groaned, rubbing his eyes and stretching when he suddenly smelt food. He started to panic.  _Is someone else here? How did they get in?! Are they gonna hurt me?!_ He quickly grabbed the closest thing to him. A pillow. He got up and held the pillow up as a weapon, slowly opening the door and walking out into the kitchen, only to see a plate of pancakes and a note next to it. The note said:

 

'Morning! You're probably freaking out, so I'll explain everything. Meet me in the garage. -Cayden P.S The pancakes aren't poisoned.'

 

(Y/N) was confused, but he decided to ask them when he goes to the garage, so he took the pancakes, sat down and began to eat. They were amazing, they were fluffy and thick, and were soft. After he finished eating he went to the garage door and hesitated, before opening the door, to reveal a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. On the floor was a pair of legs sticking out from under the car, they were wearing blue jeans with dirt on the knees, and a pair of scuffed black vans.  _What are they doing under there?_ His question was answered when a hand came out and grabbed a wrench before going back under, and a voice was heard. "If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm fixing my car. It's oil was leaking so here I am!" There voice sounded full of sarcasm. Soon enough they shouted 'Done!' and the cart they were on rolled out and they stood up. They looked at (Y/N) and held a handout. "Hey there! The name's Cayden! Cayden Mood! Nice to meet you!" Cayden smiled widely. They were wearing a white button up shirt with it's sleeves halfway rolled up, brown leather gloves, a pair of goggles on their head, the bands teal with a gold rim, red headphones around their neck,  _they were probably listening to music under there._ They also wore a white eye patch over their left eye. There hair was cut short in the back, about to their chin, but the two front strands went down to their chest. Their hair was a brown color fading to a dark teal. Their eyes were a calming hazel color which went well with their soft and kind demeanor.

 

After examining them (Y/N) shook their hand. "I'm guessing you're (Y/N) (L/N)?" He nodded, she smiled as her eyes widened. "That's great! That means I can finally show you around! But before that I'll explain what's going on." They grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and dragged them out of the garage and into the living room, then proceeded to sit down, (Y/N) next to them. "Well first of all, I got a message from your folks, saying they were wondering if you could stay with me. I said sure and they sent you here. I wasn't here yesterday because I was out of town for the day, so I didn't get home until around 1:00 a.m. When I saw your stuff I knew you'd arrived, so I let you sleep and decided to Greet you in the morning." They looked at (Y/N) and he looked confused.  _Why did my parents do that? Did they think I wouldn't find a place to stay?_ A cough stopped his train of thought. He looked up to see Cayden smiling softly, not like they were before. "Anyway, I made breakfast this morning for you since you probably didn't eat last night. And when I was done I went into the garage and began to work. I'm an auto-mechanic so cars and gadgets are my life. So I'll be in there a lot, or in my workshop down the street." They started to mutter and ramble on a bit, but they noticed this and blushed lightly. "I-I'm sorry, I went off track. So to sum this all up, you and I are roommates. I'm an auto-mechanic and my job is right down the street from here, so if I'm at work and something happens just head down there. Oh and you and I are gonna meet the neighbors later! Well, technically you cause I know them and all, but yeah. Understand?" He nodded and processed the information given to him, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pulled out the notepad and began to type.

 

'Thanks for the information. And for clearing everything up.' He smiled softly. Cayden laughed.

 

"Well I am your roommate, it's my job to make sure you're up to par with everything. Anyway, do you wanna play 20 questions to get to know each other better?" They suggested. (Y/N) had played this before, with his coworkers when he first began. They all learned a lot of things about him, and he did them. So he nodded and typed.

 

 

 

 

'Who's first?'

 

 **A/N** I know this is short but the next chapter will be long. Do you have any questions for Cayden? If you do comment them down below!

Cayden's outfit: (This is Cayden's Work outfit.)

 


	3. Meeting the neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of 20 questions (Y/N) and Cayden prepare dinner and (Y/N) meets his neighbors

After the game, (Y/N) had learned more about Cayden. Apparently, Cayden was an engineering working for a large company, but they wouldn't say who. Cayden suggested that they start to make dinner, since their neighbors were coming over later. (Y/N) and Cayden began to cook, specifically spaghetti. Cayden had began explaining to (Y/N) what they needed to do for the sauce, which took a while since (Y/N) was partially confused with the many instructions.

"If you want (Y/N) I can make the sauce, you'll just have to prepare the meat." Cayden could barely hold in their laughter as they went to finish mixing the sauce.

'Thanks, I don't think I'd be able to finish making it without painting the walls red.' (Y/N) chuckled at the thought of him making that large of a mess with only just a little bit of sauce.

Cayden began to chuckle as they both continued to cook, (Y/N) accidentally burning the pasta and Cayden turning the sauce blue with food dye. In the end they had made spaghetti with red noodles and blue sauce, causing everything to be a mas of purple when mixed together.

"How id we end up with purple Spaghetti again?" (Y/N) just shrugged at Cayden's question and started to laugh, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh! They're here!" Cayden brushed off some of the red and blue food dye that had stained they're shirt and hands as they opened the door. "Hey guys! Just in time for the food!" Cayden moved aside to show 5 men in the doorway, all of them seemed to look alike in a way, but also different at the same time. The first one to walk in was a tall fellow, he had honey colored eyes and brown hair, the ends being a sort of rose red color. He had worn a white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, brown boots, and what seemed to be a red sash going across his chest. The next was a rather thin and pale man, he was barely taller than the first, but still thinner than the other three. He had worn a dark blue polo shirt with a pair of khakis, he had worn black dress shoes and a blue tie, hid tie being accompanied by a pair of black, nerd-like glasses. His eyes were a dark blue, and seemed to be as deep and mysterious as the dark ocean. His hair was a dark brown, nearly black, and was slicked back with what seemed to be hair gel. The third person had a short and chubby figure to them, with a small round face and wide hips. They had curly ginger hair and a bright smile, topped with bright green emerald eyes surrounded by round black glasses. They wore a polo shirt much like the second, but instead in a shade of sky blue, along with a gray cardigan sweater tied around their neck like a child who was pretending to be a super hero. They had worn khakis much like the second as well but the knees were scuffed and dirtied, like they had been playing around and fell numerous times, and blue scuffed converse with hearts drawn on the laces. The fourth figure was small and dainty, much like a small child's doll. They had pale skin that shone bright in the sun, and dark brown eyes that looked much like chocolate, they're brown hair accompanied by purple streaks. They had worn a black hoodie with purple patches ranging in numerous sizes and patterns, along with black jeans ad purple vans that were scuffed at the toes, as though they were constantly dragging their feet. They had bags under they're eyes, much like (Y/N) did when he first started working, but upon closer inspection he could see that it was partially makeup creating the look. Once all four were inside the final man walked through the door, a small figure with a fit body type, brown hazel eyes that shined with glee, brown cocoa hair and a bright smile. He had worn blue jeans and a red shirt that had a bright yellow star in the middle, much like the one from  **Steven Universe** , a show that (Y/N) would watch on weekends. he had also worn a pair of black sandals that seemed to be slightly scuffed on the bottom. (Y/N) froze at the site of the five men in front of him. His eyes widen and mouth gaping in shock as a smile started to form on the corners of his lips. 

 

"(Y/N), I would like you to meet our Neighbors, Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Thomas Sanders!" Cayden stood infront of the 5 men and gestured to them, a smirk on they're lips as they saw (Y/N)'s shocked expression. "Hello there charming prince!" Roman had kneeled forward and grabbed (Y/N)'s hand, kissing his knuckles.  _There is no way that me, a normal working person, is going to live next to a famous youtube creater, who I also have a crush on._

 

_"Roman I think you broke him."_

 


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) Wakes up to find Cayden gone and meets a few new faces. Or are they familiar?~

(Y/N)'s POV

 

I woke up to see that I was on my own bed.  _What happened?_ I tried to recall the events of yesterday, only to remember I met Thomas Sanders, and fainted in front of him.  _Oh god, he probably thinks I'm sick or weird!_ I got up and changed, all while these types of thoughts started to cause my mind to race. I could feel my heartache at the thought of him not liking me. Once I finished getting dressed I walked out to the living room, looking for Cayden.  _Huh, they aren't here?_ I thought for a minute until I saw toast on the counter with a note. I walk towards and read the note, toast in mouth, with a few crumbs landing on my (F/C) T-shirt.

'Hey (Y/N)! I'm out on a business trip for a few weeks! Sorry about this, I just met you and I'm already leaving. Well I left my phone number on the fridge so call me when you can! -Cayden'

_Oh well, nice toast!_ I smiled and wiped off the crumbs from my chest and threw away the note. Walking to the fridge I saw Cayden's number so I went ahead and put it in my phone and sent him a text.

(Y/N): Hey Cayden! This is (Y/N), just wanting to say hi!

I put my phone up and sat down on the couch, until I heard knocking.  _Well, that lasted a bit. I wonder who that is?_ I get up and walk to the door, looking through the peephole to see Thomas Sanders and someone else. I fix my hair and clothes before opening the door and waving. "Hey (Y/N)! It's nice to properly meet you, Cayden said I should come over today and introduce myself. I'm Thomas Sanders, and this is Devito!" (That shall be Deceit's name for this, also Danny Devito is god. XD) I grabbed some paper and a pencil and began writing, 'Hello! Cayden isn't here right now, so come inside!' I showed the paper to them and Devito frowns. soon my phone goes off so I pick it up to see a text from Cayden.

Cayden: Hey (Y/N)! Thomas and his friend Devito are gonna be visiting today, hope you and Thomas have fun~ 

I blush realizing what they meant.  _Cayden why?!_ "Are you okay (Y/N)?" I noticed Thomas and Devito were still outside, so I gestured for them to come inside, and they sat on the couch, well Thomas did, Devito sat on the arm of the couch. I look towards Devito and pull out my phone, opening my text to speech app. So, How are you doing today Thomas? The robotic voice spoke. "I'm doing great! How about you?" I looked at Devito and he smirked. I was confused at his action. I'm doing good, I got to wake up to Cayden's cooking. "They're cooking is pretty amazing isn't it?" Devito looked at me smirking, I nodded at him. 

**(This chapter is on hiatus right now due to finals so please bare with me and wait for me to finish this. Thank you for all of your support! Share this with friends and help me spread the word of this story!)**


	5. Should I?

Should I do a Cayden x reader? If so shoot me an email at katrinaliar09@gmail.com so we can make an rp document!


End file.
